


Something Unexpected

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's got a Huge Cock, Season/Series 02, Sexual Fantasy, Snowball Fight, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight changes things for Coulson and Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> I saw some [Christmas prompts](http://angeliiiic.tumblr.com/post/133933604201) on Tumblr and I couldn't resist this one: _"we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…"_.

Coulson's not sure, exactly, quite how he's ended up in a snowball fight with Skye, Trip, May, Bobbi, and Hunter, but somehow he has, and they're all getting wet and giggly – even May, which he thinks must be some sort of almost-Christmas miracle. They finished up the mission late this morning, and he let himself be talked into an overnight stay by Skye and Trip. He doesn't mind too much – they deserve the break after everything that's been happening lately – although he did have his doubts about the snowball fight.

Skye and Trip are teamed up with him, and while Skye's no Specialist, like Trip, she is definitely very dangerous when armed with a snowball, and Hunter's been on the receiving end of most of her missiles, to his very loud and vocal disapproval. Of course, his bitter complaints have just made the situation funnier for everyone else – even May and Bobbi have stopped sympathising whenever Skye hits him.

Hunter decides to try to get his own back, but rather than going for Skye, he aims a snowball at Coulson; he presumes Hunter knows Skye will retaliate even harder if he tries to get her. Skye sees the missile coming, too, however, and she tackles Coulson to the ground, and as they're falling he can't help thinking that he's going to get a lot wetter by falling down in the snow than by being hit by a snowball, assuming Hunter had actually made contact.

They land with quite a thump – Skye tackled him with a surprising amount of force, given she's not that large a woman – and he can't think about moving before he catches his breath again. He stares up into her face above him – her cheeks are flushed with colour from the exercise and the cold, and her skin seems to be glowing, and it occurs to him, not for the first time, but rather more forcefully than ever before, that she's gorgeous.

She's staring down at him with as much intensity as he's staring up at her, and when she licks her lips he has to fight back a moan as the gesture goes straight to his cock. He's grateful for the fact he's wearing jeans and a thick coat which hides his arousal from her.

They continue to lie there, staring intently at each other, and Coulson can't help being very aware of the weight of Skye's body on his, and of how much harder he's growing, moment by moment, but he can't seem to find the words to ask her to move, nor the energy to lift her off him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on one's point of view, Trip arrives at the next moment, and he helps Skye up, then offers his hand to Coulson too, and once Coulson's dusted himself down as best he can, he realises the whole incident has taken a lot less time than he'd supposed while lying in the snow with Skye on top of him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Trip asks, and Coulson nods.

"Just a bit winded, that's all," he tells the younger man. "Perils of getting old."

Both Trip and Skye scoff at this remark, and Coulson could swear he hears Skye mutter "Old my ass" under her breath, but he chooses to pretend he hasn't heard. He's still embarrassingly aroused, a situation that's not helped when Skye apologises for knocking him down, biting at her bottom lip just before she speaks. He realises then that he'll have to take a very long cold shower once they get back to the hotel.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

An hour later Coulson steps out of the ensuite and into his room. He's had the coldest shower he could, and he thinks he's calmed down sufficiently to be able to eat dinner with Skye (and the others) in a few hours time without being too affected. He'd been very tempted to masturbate while he was in the shower, but in the end he'd refrained because he'd known that he couldn't do so without thinking of Skye, and she doesn't deserve to be leched over by an old man.

He's drying his hair, wrapped in the hotel's bathrobe, when he hears a knock at his door. He assumes, he's not sure why, that it's May, so he calls out "Come in", and drapes the towel around his neck. He's more than a bit taken aback when the door opens and Skye comes in instead of May.

He feels his face flush as he takes in the fact she's changed from her jeans, button down, and sweater into a pair of skimpy leggings and a long tunic-like top. He finds the outfit sexy, although he doesn't know why, and he briefly wonders if he's having some sort of post-death/mid-life crisis, or just generally losing his mind.

"Yes Skye?" he says, and is pleased and relieved to note that his voice doesn't sound shaky when he speaks. He's not sure how he's managing to sound so calm, not when he can feel desire coiling in his belly, and when he can feel his cock beginning to thicken and lengthen as he looks at her.

"I – uh – I came to apologise, AC," she says, then bites her lip, her expression anxious.

"Apologise?" he manages to get out (the lip biting is just making his cock even harder).

She just nods, so he's forced to ask, "Why?" 

She gives him an incredulous look, huffs noisily, then says, "It was inappropriate of me to knock you down like that, and not get up straight away."

He swallows, then clenches his jaw a moment before asking, "Why didn't you?"

Her answer's a barely audible whisper, and it shocks him when she says, "Because I didn't want to."

His eyebrows are up and he stares at her, wondering if he's somehow misheard. "You wanted to lie on top of me?" he asks disbelievingly.

She nods again.

"Why?" he repeats.

She almost rolls her eyes at him. "Hello, have you seen you?" When he frowns at her in confusion, she adds, "You're a very sexy guy, AC."

His whole body flushes with heat at her words, and he stares at her in some bewilderment. "Skye, I'm old enough to be your father."

She snorts. "As if that makes any difference," she says scornfully.

"But – " he begins.

"Look, it doesn't matter," she says, interrupting him unceremoniously.

"What doesn't?" He's finding this entire conversation baffling.

"It doesn't matter whether you're old enough to be my father or not. Obviously I didn't tell you this because I thought you felt anything for me – I know you don't. I mean, I know you care a lot about me – you've made that very obvious. But I know you don't think about me as – "

He cuts her off with a kiss as he grabs her shoulders and pulls her body against his. He _knows_ that she can feel his erection – he's only wearing a bathrobe, for fuck's sake, and she's in thin leggings – neither of which can disguise how fucking rock hard he is by now.

She moans loudly into his mouth, which, impossibly, makes Coulson's cock even harder, and he can't help it, he knows it's wrong, but he wants her – he wants her as he's never wanted a woman before.

He slips his hand beneath the waistband of her leggings, and it's his turn to moan when he discovers that (1) she's not wearing any underwear, and (2) she's already very wet. Both of those things excite him, and he nips at the side of her neck.

"Fuck, Skye, I want you so bad."

"Yes," she says, and pushes open his robe to curl her hand around the hot, hard length of his cock. "Fuck, AC. Your cock is so fucking big and hard. I need you inside me, now."

He backs her into the door, tugs her leggings down, then strokes the tip of his dick up and down her folds a few times. "Ready?" he asks quietly.

"Fuck me, Phil," she orders, and the use of his first name, spoken in that tone of voice, makes him cast to the wind any notion of moving this to the bed. Instead he plunges his cock into her, slamming her back against the door, and it's all he can do not to spill his seed into her right there and then – she is so tight, and wet, and it's been so long since he and Audrey were together.

Skye gabs his hips and pulls him even closer, then bites on his bottom lip before soothing the spot with her tongue, and he grunts as he begins to thrust into her.

"This isn't how I imagined our first time," he tells her, his words coming out a bit raggedly. 

She gives him a delighted look as her hands migrate from his hips to his ass beneath the bathrobe.

"You've imagined our first time?" She sounds absolutely thrilled by this small piece of news.

"So many times," he admits, feeling a bit ashamed. "I shouldn't have been thinking about you like that, but I couldn't help myself."

"Phil, it's okay," she says in a comforting tone. "I've done the same thing."

"Yeah?" he asks, feeling ridiculously proud to hear this.

"God, yes, so, so many times." She sounds embarrassed by this admission, so he seeks to reassure her.

"I'm flattered Skye, I promise you. What was your favourite first time scenario?"

She flushes, then bites her lip before she answers. "In your office," she says. "Me naked, you still in your suit pants and shirt, but your tie is slacked, and your sleeves are rolled up because it's near the end of the day. You – " She stops, and he pauses his thrusts for a moment to ask, 

"I what?" She shakes her head. "What do I do, Skye?"

"You fuck me bent over your desk," she tells him.

"Fuck!" He won't be able to get that picture out of his head, now. "We need to do that," he tells her.

"Yes," she moans, and tightens her muscles around him, encouraging him to resume fucking her.

She lets go of his hips and reaches down to pull off her top, and he groans loudly when he sees she's bare beneath the top; her nipples are already stiff and stand proud of her breasts.

"Fuck, Skye, you're so gorgeous" he tells her huskily.

She looks like she might dispute this, so he leans in and kisses her, open-mouthed and dirty, pinning her against the door as he fucks her deep and hard.

She comes, and he moans softy when her muscles contract around his length, then he resumes thrusting, and when her hands slide down to his ass he grunts. Skye squeezes his buttocks in a rhythm that matches his thrusts, which feels pretty good, but he's not expecting it when she presses a knuckle hard against his asshole. He comes hard, crying out her name, as he pumps her full of his seed.

"Shit, Skye," he gasps once he's gained enough breath to speak. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I read about it online somewhere," she tells him, her chest heaving beneath his. "Was it okay?"

"Very okay," he tells her reassuringly. He nips at her bottom lip, then laves the spot with his tongue before reluctantly pulling his body away from hers. He allows his bathrobe to fall to the floor, dropping it on top of her leggings and top, then holds his hand out to her.

She takes it and lets him lead her across to the bed. They settle on it, lying on their sides, facing each other.

"I want you to tell me about your fantasies about us," he tells her, stroking a hand up and down her arm.

"Will you tell me yours?"

"Oh yes," he says quickly, reassuringly.

"Good." She shifts closer, and he moves onto his back, encouraging her to snuggle up to him. He already wants her again, but he knows that's not going to be possible just yet. In the meantime, though, they can share their fantasies, and they can touch and kiss. Dinner is not going to be for a couple of hours at least, and that should be time enough for what he's planning. Time enough to begin to explore the underlying sexual tension that's always been between them. Skye moves again, hooking her leg over his so he can feel her wet heat against his thigh, and he swallows hard, then asks a question to get her started.


End file.
